James Potter II
(mother) *Albus Potter (brother) *Lily Potter II (sister) *James Potter I (paternal grandfather) † *Lily Potter (paternal grandmother) † *Arthur Weasley (maternal grandfather) *Molly Weasley (maternal grandmother) *Ron Weasley (uncle/godfather) *Hermione Granger (aunt/godmother) *Rose Weasley (cousin) *Hugo Weasley (cousin) *Potter family *Black family *Various other uncles, aunts, and cousins |animagus |hidem=m |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house= |loyalty=*Potter family *Weasley family *Prewett family *Peverell family *Black family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry }} James SiriusTimes Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children Potter was the eldest child of Harry and Ginny Potter . His godparents, as well as uncle and aunt, are Ron and Hermione Granger.[http://www.mugglenet.com/app/news/full_story/1414 Video clip of J.K. Rowling from her new documentary: J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life] He has two younger siblings: Albus and Lily. James was named after his paternal grandfather, James Potter I and his father's godfather, Sirius Black. Biography Early life In 2014, James, along with his family, attended the finale of the Quidditch World Cup in the Patagonian Desert. A few days before the match, his father introduced him and his younger brother Albus to the Bulgarian National Quidditch team Seeker, and an old associate of his father, Viktor Krum. Hogwarts years James was seen going to Hogwarts on 1 September, 2017 with Albus, who was just starting his first year. James, being the oldest child, had already been attending Hogwarts, but it is not specified which year he was entering. Contemporaries at school include his cousins Victoire and Rose, as well as Draco Malfoy's son Scorpius, though they are in different years. , waving to his parents.]] When his family gathered to see him and his brother off at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, King's Cross Station on 1 September, 2017, James interrupted his cousin Victoire snogging Teddy Lupin, and then ran off to tell his family and other relatives. He was disappointed when they did not react strongly.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Epilogue At some point, James would also steal the Marauder's Map from his father's desk drawer.31 July, 2007 Bloomsbury webchat Physical appearance James like his younger brother, Albus, takes after their paternal family in looks. As he did not have the same almond-shaped green eyes as his father and paternal grandmother, he may have inherited his mother's bright brown eyes. James did, however, inherit his father's untidy jet black hair. He has mostly his father's and grandfather's facial features. Personality and traits James is much like his uncle, Ron Weasley, for his poor timing and knack for interfering with other people's love lives. He also seems to have inherited his sense of humor and love for mischief from his two uncles, Fred and George Weasley, and having a fondness for teasing his siblings and making mischief. He is also very much like his two namesakes, James Potter I and Sirius Black, in his mischievous and trouble-making nature. Possessions * [[Marauder's Map|'Marauder's map']]: The Marauder's Map was made by his grandfather and namesake James, along with his friends during their time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It once belonged to his father Harry and was one of his most treasured possessions. At some point he stole the map out of his father's desk. * Wand: It can be assumed that before boarding the Hogwarts Express, James and his family traveled to Ollivander's wand shop in Diagon Alley and their he bought his wand. His wand is of unknown length, wood, and core type. * Owl: When boarding the Hogwarts Express it was shown that he had a owl in a cage resting on top of his school bag and trunk. Relationships Family Parents James has a very strong connection with both of his parents, even though he does not want to show it in front of other people, especially girls and friends. Still, he permitted his parents' hugs and kisses (from his mother) before rushing off to the Hogwarts Express in 2017, and wrote to them three times a week the previous year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Siblings and cousins James is the oldest of three children, and he enjoys teasing his younger siblings Albus and Lily. However, he is on good terms with both of them. James is willing to move into Albus's room if Teddy moves in; Harry, however, thinks such an act would be a disaster, saying that James and Albus "will share a room only when I want the house demolished." This might imply that James and Albus frequently argue with one another — more than what is seen at King's Cross in 2017, anyway. James has many cousin, like Rose who is close in age with his brother and in the same year at Hogwarts and Hugo who is the same age as his sister, Lily. Teddy Lupin When James saw Teddy kissing Victoire, he ran to tell his family, but he was disappointed with their reaction. However, he shared his younger sister's and Albus's desire for Teddy to become an official member of the extended Potter-Weasley family. Etymology *''James'' is a Hebrew name from the name Jacob, meaning "Heel" as in Genesis narrative, Jacob was born grasping Esau's heel and later bought his birthright. This was the name of James's grandfather and the middle name of his father. *''Sirius'' is the meaning of "Star" as it is the brightest star seen from Earth, it is also the Dog Star from Ancient Greek Mythology as he was Orion's dog. This is the name of James's father's godfather. *Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. *Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. *The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Behind the scenes ]] *James is portrayed in the film Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 by Will Dunn. *James Potter II is the main character in the book James Potter and the Hall of Elders' Crossing (and associated sequels), a non-canonical continuation of the Harry Potter series endorsed by (though not actually connected or affiliated with) J. K. Rowling.The James Potter series *James was given the names of two Marauders and it is said that he stole the Marauder's Map from his father's desk drawer. It is unknown if he shared the map with his friends or siblings. *It is also interesting to note that James teased his younger brother Albus, who was named partially after Severus Snape, just like how his paternal grandfather James Potter I teased Severus Snape. However, apart from that, they are likely close to each other. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Notes and references de:James Sirius Potter es:James Sirius Potter fi:James Potter II fr:James Potter II ru:Джеймс Сириус Поттер pl:James Potter II Potter, James II Potter, James II Potter, James II Potter, James II Potter, James II Potter, James II Category:Potter family Potter, James II Potter, James II Potter, James II